


It always starts with rain, doesn't it?

by Awkwardtwt, RumourOfCake



Series: Bibliothecary [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Realistically, it shouldn't be possible for it to rain THIS many times, at THIS time, in THIS same place, at THIS rate and while the SAME general group of people have the SAME goal of reaching the SAME. PLACE.Niki refused to believe that this nonsense magical library that Wilbur told her about existed, despite his protests. She also refused to believe that she had actually ACCEPTED to meet him there for their project, surely a library that actually had a set address would suffice?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	It always starts with rain, doesn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> everything up until "it was real" was for my english homework like a month ago, that's why it was so dramatic. it decreases into normal sakkie bibliothecary quality past that.

A haze of navy blue clouded the city skies in its comforting embrace as she rushed past the towering buildings of the central square into the backstreets, the soft patter of rain fogging up her view slowly trickled down the side of her face. Street lamps suddenly flickered a mesmerising blue like fireflies, illuminating the starless city as it fell into the familiar darkness of night. However the artificial light didn’t help her depth perception, despite only experiencing a gentle drizzle. It was obvious to Niki that it would hasten to proper rainfall if she did not hurry. 

A turn to the left, perhaps? No, that led to a dead end. Maybe further ahead? That was impossible, the aggravated blaring of horns signified the growth of city traffic. 

The sharp, cold breeze of the night ran through her hair in reminder. She was going to be late.

Rushing frantically past the never ending barriers of brick walls, eyes flitting from each side in a scramble to find the library, Niki desperately hoped that she was following the correct direction.

The third alleyway from the central square entered her sights, and she hoped that this one would be the charm. A splash of water that was not from her own two feet abruptly caught her ear as she dashed past the shrouded back streets, Niki whipping around as fast as she could in alarm. The warm and yellow glow of fairy lights comforted her vision, illuminating the heavens above like the old and now absent stars in the twilight sky. The repetitive racket of rain could no longer toy with her anymore. 

It was real.

Niki quickly hurried inside, internally apologising to the janitor as she trekked mud through the entrance. Spotting Wilbur amongst the small crowd of people, she hurried to take her trainers off and scurried over him.

“Wil!” She whispered in annoyance, the teen in question popping up his head from his book to greet her. 

“Hey Niki, glad you could make it!” Wilbur addressed cheerfully, innocently grinning in contrast to her current frowning expression. Niki rolled her eyes and sat down beside him, still huffing from her run in the dark.

“No thanks to you." Niki pointed out. "A little more direction than ‘In one of the alleyways near central’ would have been nice.” She complained, although looking around the library in wonder, she would admit that it was worth the trouble. It was definitely bigger on the inside than it was on the outside and it was decorated with much more personality than public libraries. 

Wilbur laughed quietly to himself, flipping the page of his book obnoxiously loud to annoy her. “Well… you made it in the end, didn’t you?” He reasoned. At Niki’s displeased face however, he added on: “You’re 8 minutes late though.”

“Of course I’m late! It’s 7pm in the evening and it’s cold outside, not to mention pouring down!” Niki groaned, pulling her hand up to her head to demonstrate how wet her hair had become only to find it completely dry.

Niki yelped in confusion, patting her head once again to see her whipped to where Wilbur was giggling to himself behind his book. “What-? How on-”  
  
“Welcome home, Niki! I’ve been waiting for the day that Wilbur would finally tell you about my library and here you are! Right on time too.” A familiar voice called from behind Niki, cutting her off as she patted her head and clothes in confusion. Wilbur lit up and waved at who she assumed was the librarian from the masses of books that he had piled up in his arms. 

“Hey Karl! Niki, this is the owner of this place. He’s got good book recommendations.” Wilbur introduced, lifting up his current reading option up so she could read the title.

“The Unfinished Symphony of L’Manburg” Niki read, curious as to the origins of the unheard nation.

Karl brightened as Wilbur continued reading, happy that the teen was enjoying his suggestion. “You have a particular genre you like reading, Niki?” He asked Niki as she curiously looked at the ink illustrations depicting a flag in Wilbur’s book, the pattern also adorning the walls of the library.

“No… not in particular.” 

Noticing Niki’s fixation on his flag on the walls. Karl shuffled so the top book on his towering pile fell into Niki’s hands. He smiled knowingly and walked away, leaving Niki to her reading.

“The War and the L’Mantree” 


End file.
